kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Taiga Kagami/Image Gallery
Kagami cut.gif|Kagami's cut Copycat.gif|Kagami experiences Kise's copycat Kuroko steal.gif|Kagami as the ball gets stolen by Kuroko Mitobe Pressure Defense.gif|Mitobe teaching Kagami about pressure defense Self alley-oop.gif|Kagami's self-alley-oop Kuroko Kagami Combination.gif|Kagami and Kuroko's alley-oop combination Tsugawa's defense.gif|Tsugawa defends against Kagami Cyclone pass.gif|Kagami receives Kuroko's Cyclone Pass Ignite_pass.gif|Kagami receives Kuroko's Ignite Pass Aomine streetball.gif|Kagami vs Aomine's streetball Aomine agility.gif|Kagami is passed by Aomine's agility Aomine speed.gif|Kagami is overwhelmed by Aomine's incredible speed Formless_shot.gif|Kagami is unable to stop Aomine's formless shot Secrets of the Vanishing Drive.gif|Kagami's role in the Vanishing Drive Kagami vs Aomine Zone.gif|Zone Kagami and Aomine battle Mirage_Shot.gif|Kagami unable to block Himuro's Mirage Shot Kagami's zone.gif|Kagami's Zone Lane_up.gif|Lane up Meteor Jam.gif|Meteor Jam Direct Drive Zone.gif|Direct Drive Zone Character Poll 1.png|Character Poll 1 Character Poll 2.png|Character Poll 2 3rd Character Poll.png|Character Poll 3 Character Poll 3.png|Quotes Poll Jump Live Kuroko no Basuke poll poster.png|3-on-3 opponents for Seirin trio Kuroko, Kagami and Kiyoshi Poll poster CHARACTERS BIBLE.png|Characters Bible KUROFES.png|KUROFES Anibus.png|Anibus Vol.1 AnibusEX.png|Anibus EX Replace site1.png|Promotional image for the -Replace- novels Anime Ad.png|Anime advertisement Mother of God, THE AWESOMENESS.png|Season 1 poster Unknown.png|Season 2 poster Season 3 Poster.png|Season 3 poster Movie 1.png|Kuroko no Basuke Movie 1: Winter Cup Soushuuhen - Kage to Hikari Movie 2.png|Kuroko no Basket Movie 2: Winter Cup Soushuuhen - Namida no Saki e Movie 3.png|Kuroko no Basket Movie 3: Winter Cup Soushuuhen - Tobira no Mukou LAST GAME.png|Kuroko no Basuke LAST GAME Promotional Poster The Encounter.png|Kuroko no Basuke Stage Play: The Encounter DVD Cover The Encounter Poster 1.png|Kuroko no Basuke Stage Play: The Encounter Over-Drive.png|Kuroko no Basuke Stage Play: Over-Drive Anime Kagami.png|Kagami's anime design Anime Kuroko and Kagami.png|Kuroko and Kagami's anime design Anime Kuroko, Kagami and Aomine.png|Kuroko, Kagami and Aomine's anime design for Season 3 Kagami PV1.png|Kagami in the Anime's PV Kagami PV2.png|Kagami in the Anime's PV Ep1.png|Episode 1 Ep2.png|Episode 2 Ep3.png|Episode 3 Ep5.png|Episode 5 Ep6.png|Episode 6 Ep9.png|Episode 9 Ep42.png|Episode 42 Ep45.png|Episode 45 Ep49.png|Episode 49 Ep51.png|Episode 51 Ep67.png|Episode 67 Ep68.png|Episode 68 Ep70.png|Episode 70 Ep74.png|Episode 74 Kagami song.png|Kagami's Character Song Kuroko and Kagami song.png|Kuroko and Kagami's Character Song Kagami and Aomine song.png|Kagami and Aomine's Character Song Kagami and Himuro song.png|Kagami and Himuro's Character Song CD Storage Box for DUET SERIES Vol. 6-8.png|CD Storage Box for DUET SERIES Vol. 6-8 Seirin Mini Album.png|Seirin Mini Album Kagami album.png|Kagami's SOLO MINI ALBUM The other self anime version CD.png|The Other Self anime version CD cover Magical Star anime edition.png|Hengen Jizai no Magical Star anime version CD cover Punky Funky Love anime edition.png|Punky Funky Love anime version CD cover Scribble Anime edition.png|Scribble, and Beyond anime version CD cover Glorious Days Anime edition.png|Glorious Days anime version CD cover DVD1.png|DVD #1 DVD5.png|DVD #5 2DVD1.png|2nd Season DVD #1 2DVD7.png|2nd Season DVD #7 2DVD9.png|2nd Season DVD #9 3DVD1.png|3rd Season DVD #1 3DVD9.png|3rd Season DVD #9 DVD Fan Disc 2.png|Fan Disc #2 DVD Fan Disc 3.png|Fan Disc #3 Kurobas Cup 2013.png|Kurobas Cup 2013 DVD Cover Game of Miracles cover artwork.png|Game of Miracles artwork KnB Match of Miracles.png|Game of Miracles Game of Miracles gameplay.png|Game of Miracles gameplay Game of Miracles 1.png|Game of Miracles gameplay Game of Miracles 2.png|Game of Miracles gameplay Game of Miracles 3.png|Game of Miracles gameplay Game of Miracles char.png|Game of Miracles characters Kagami game.png|Kagami in Game of Miracles Kagami game 2.png|Kagami in Miracles to Victory ch_02.png|Kagami in Bonds Towards the Future Cross Colors - Title Screen.png|Kuroko no Basuke Cross Colours Drama cd.png|Drama Theater #1 Drama cd 3.png|Drama Theater #3 Radio Show.png|Radio Show vol.1 Radio Show2.png|Radio Show vol.2 Radio Show3.png|Radio Show vol.3 Radio Show4.png|Radio Show vol.4 Radio Show5.png|Radio Show vol.5 Radio Show6.png|Radio Show vol.6 Radio Show7.png|Radio Show vol.7 Radio Show8.png|Radio Show vol.8 Radio Show9.png|Radio Show vol.9 Radio Show10.png|Radio Show vol.10 Radio Show11.png|Radio Show vol.11 Radio Show12.png|Radio Show vol.12 Radio Theme song single.png|Radio Show Theme Song Single KnBCBibleTKagamiConceptArt.png|Kagami's late concept as seen in Characters Bible KnBCBibleTKagami.png|Characters Bible, "What IF Kagami was a '''fireman'!?''" KnB2013Cal00.png|Calendar 2013 (cover) Twitter kagami.png|Kagami's twitter icon Category:Image Gallery